Tino's Adventures of The Lion King
Tino's Adventures of The Lion King is another upcoming Weekenders/Disney crossover film planned to be made by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. In the following the real film's 26th anniversary and the success of the 2019 live-action/CGI remake of The Lion King, it will appear on Pandora.TV in around March or April 2020. Plot Patchy is stuck in traffic at the US 101. Then, his cell phone rings, and Potty warns that he is going to miss the new Tino's Adventures film. Patchy yells at the person driving behind him for honking at him because he is trying to talk to his parrot. Patchy tells Potty to record the episode, but Potty tells him that he threw the Betamax machine in the trash, making him mad. His super rare eight track also breaks. Then, the traffic lines moves, but suddenly, he finds himself nowhere, and yells out "Encino, it's gone...NOOOOOOO!" Then, he cries that this is not the only time a Lost-City had occurred. Then, he tells us that the film is what we should watch instead of watching him suffer. At the beginning of the film, Rafiki (Robert Guillaume), a mandrill shaman, anoints Simba, the newborn cub of King Mufasa (James Earl Jones) and Queen Sarabi (Madge Sinclair), and presents him to a gathering of animals at Pride Rock ("The Circle of Life"). Meanwhile, Mufasa's younger brother, Scar (Jeremy Irons), realizes that he is no longer the heir to the throne and plots to kill Simba. Months later, Mufasa takes Simba (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) around the Pride Lands, teaching him about the "Circle of Life", the delicate balance affecting all living things. Later, Scar tells Simba about the elephant graveyard, a place where Mufasa has warned him not to go. Simba asks his mother if he can go to the water-hole with his best friend, Nala (Niketa Calame). Sarabi and Nala's mother Sarafina (Zoe Leader) agree, but only if Mufasa's majordomo, the hornbill Zazu (Rowan Atkinson), goes with them. Simba and Nala elude Zazu's supervision ("I Just Can't Wait to Be King") and go to the graveyard instead. There, the cubs are chased by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Martin, and Jim Cummings), Scar's spotted hyena henchmen who try to kill them but are rescued by Mufasa, who was summoned by Zazu. Later that night, Scar gains the loyalty of the hyenas by claiming that if he becomes king, they will "never go hungry again." Plotting further, Scar gathers more hyenas ("Be Prepared") forming an army. Some time later, Scar lures Simba into a gorge for a "surprise from his father" then signals the hyenas create a wildebeest stampede down into the gorge where Simba is. Alerted by an insincerely dramatic Scar, Mufasa races to rescue Simba from the stampede. He saves his son but is left clinging to the edge of a cliff, which results in Scar flinging him into the stampede below, where he is buried into the some of the wildebeests' horns, hit the ground with extreme force, and finally trampled to death by the wildebeest. Scar convinces Simba that he was responsible for his own father's death, and recommends that he flees the Pride Lands, never to return. To compound this, Scar once again sends the hyenas to kill Simba, but as Simba reaches a thorny embankment, they let him escape, hurling threats that he will be killed if ever seen again. That night back at Pride Rock, Scar informs the pride that both Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede, and that he is assuming the throne as the closest of king. After becoming king, Scar fulfills his promise to the hyenas and allows them to come into The Pride Lands. Then, Patchy gets his eight track fixed, but not for long when it explodes again and produces smoke. Simba collapses in a distant desert where he is found unconscious by Timon and Pumbaa (Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella), a meerkat-warthog duo who raise Simba under their carefree "Hakuna Matata" lifestyle ("Hakuna Matata"). When Simba has grown into a young adult (Matthew Broderick) he saves them from a hungry lioness who is revealed to be Nala (Moira Kelly). Simba shows Nala around his home and the two begin to fall in love ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight"). Nala then tells him that Scar's tyrannical reign has turned the Pride Lands into a barren wasteland; she demands that Simba must return and take his rightful place as king, but Simba refuses, still guilty about supposedly causing his father's death. Rafiki arrives and persuades Simba to return to the Pride Lands, aided by Mufasa's presence in the stars. After some advance from Rafiki and the ghost of his father, Simba, followed by Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, returns home. Patchy later gets hallucinations and he finds Tino in his cab who cries out that he is Tino in real-life form. Then, Potty wakes him up after he thought he is back in Encino, which is all just a dream. Patchy begins to eat a sandwich, which Potty brings to him, but he finds mayonnaise on it. He tries to give it to a vulture. Once back at Pride Rock, Simba (with Timon, Pumbaa and Nala) is horrified to see the condition of the Pride Lands. After seeing Scar strike his mother, Simba announces his return. In response, Simba confronts Scar and the truth about Mufasa's death which is revealed by an overly confident Scar who forces Simba over the edge of Pride Rock, just as a lighting bolt starts a fire below. As Simba dangles over the edge of Pride Rock, Scar whispers to Simba that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba leaps up and pins Scar to the ground, forcing him to admit the truth to the pride. A raging battle then ensues between the hyenas and the lionesses, Timon, and Pumbaa which results in Simba cornering Scar. In the midst of their fight, Scar tries to surreptitiously blame everything on the hyenas, but the hyenas overhear his conversation with Simba. Simba orders Scar to flee the Pride Lands. Scar pretends to leave but turns to attack Simba, resulting in a final duel. Simba eventually triumphs over his uncle by flipping him and kicks him over a low cliff. Scar survives the fall but finds himself surrounded by the now resentful hyenas. The hyenas surround their traitorous fallen leader, and attack him and maul him to death, as flames rise around them. With Scar and the hyenas gone, and with the rightful king in place, the Pride Lands are restored which is turning green with life again. The film concludes with Rafiki presenting Simba and Nala's newborn cub into the air, thus continuing the Circle of Life. With Patchy: After this, he finds Encino shrunk to a very small size. Then, he finds Three aliens, which explain that their son, Norbluck 5, was playing with his Shrink-A-Tron again. Patchy yells at them that he wants his town back in full size, and he keeps saying, “There’s no place like home." Sympathetic by Patchy's crying that he wants to go home because he missed the entire story, Norbluck 5's mother gets the Shrink-A-Tron given from her son, and she presses the big red button control, making a tornado disaster to fix it up. Then, Patchy is glad to be back in Encino, but soon, a giant Potty the Parrot crushes him into the house showing that Norbluckfive had once again used his shrinkatron to make potty huge. Trivia * The Weekenders, Star vs. the Forces of Evil and The Lion King were all made by Disney. * Like Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King; this film was originally planned to include The Lion King 1½ (with Tino and his friends watching the entire story with Timon and Pumbaa), but the idea was dropped due to production difficulties, so Tino's Adventures of The Lion King 1½ will be made separately in the near future. * This film is dedicated to the memories of Frank Wells (1932-1994), who was the president of The Walt Disney Company from 1984 to 1994 and was killed in a helicopter crash, Robert Guillaume (1927-2017), who voiced Rafiki in the real film and died of prostate cancer and Madge Sinclair (1938-1995), who voiced Sarabi in the real film and died of leukemia. * Also, like Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King; this film used the restored theatrical cut of The Lion King sourced from the Diamond Edition release, and end credits will feature the real film's end credits music followed by Elton John's version of Can You Feel the Love Tonight like in the real film. * The storyline continues in Tino's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and its midquel/sequel Tino's Adventures of The Lion Guard. * This film will be inspired by Daniel Esposito's remake film, Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King. Gallery Tino's Adventures of The Lion King (Redo Poster).jpg|Original Poster of Tino's Adventures of The Lion King Transcript /Transcript}} Links * Part 1 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59719544/#39173772_new * Part 2 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59757907/#39173772_new * Part 3 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59780886/#39173772_new * Part 4 - (TBA) * Part 5 - (TBA) * Part 6 - (TBA) * Part 7 - (TBA) * Part 8 Final - (TBA) * End Credits - http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59703065/#39173772_new Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Films set in Africa Category:Musical Films Category:Magic films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Robert Guillaume Category:Upcoming films